Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 3 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
Explanation: $ = 2 \times 3 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 6 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 6 + 4 $ $ = 10 $